1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for determining the posture of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods are known which relate to the analysis of movement on the basis of a hidden Markov model, as described, for example, in the documents entitled “Gesture recognition using the XWand” by Daniel Wilson and Andy Wilson and “Motion-based gesture recognition with an accelerometer” (bachelor's thesis) by P. V. Borza.
The document entitled “A hidden Markov model-based stride segmentation technique applied to equine inertial sensor trunk movement data”, Journal of Biomechanics 41 (2008) 216-220, by Thilo Pfau, Marta Ferrari, Kevin Parsons, and Alan Wilson, relates to the analysis of a horse's gait.
However, these systems and methods have a limited accuracy.